1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a switch used in, for example, a copying machine and a personal computer and, particularly to a switch having a shared use property and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a switch provided with a reset mechanism is well known as a switch having a data protecting function. In the switch provided with the reset mechanism, for example, when a user manually manipulates a manipulator that is manipulated in a seesaw manner, contact portions that are disposed opposite each other so as to be able to be brought into contact with and separated from each other in the switch are brought into contact with each other to power on the switch. Then the manipulator is automatically be inverted by a reset signal output from a controller to turn off the power.
In the switch provided with the reset mechanism, a power switch mechanism and a power reset mechanism are incorporated in a housing. The power switch mechanism brings contact portions of a movable piece and a fixed terminal into contact with each other and separates the contact portions from each other to turn on and off the power. The power reset mechanism releases an on-retaining-state of the power using a solenoid.
Specifically, the single power reset mechanism and the two power switch mechanisms located on both sides of the power reset mechanism are disposed in parallel in the housing. Therefore, a space where the power reset mechanism and the power switch mechanisms are disposed in parallel in three rows is required in the housing, and a size of the switch is enlarged in a lateral direction (width direction) according to the number of parallel rows. A size in a longitudinal direction of the switch is also enlarged because a long movable piece is disposed in the housing such that turning of the movable piece can be performed to turn on and off the power.
As a result, currently there is a limitation to miniaturization of the switch, and the slimmer or further-miniaturized switch is hardly configured.
Moreover, this kind of switch is used as a power switch in the field in which a large current is opened and closed. However, at this point, welding is easily generated in the contact portions. Therefore, it is conceivable that a biasing force of a spring used to return the movable piece is enhanced to securely separate the contact portions from each other. However, when the biasing force of the spring is enhanced, unfortunately a manipulation feeling of the switch is degraded, and a lifetime of the switch is shortened because abrasion is accelerated in a switch mechanism portion subjected to the high biasing force of the spring.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a switch provided with a reset mechanism in which the switch can be taken apart for the purpose of recovery, separated disposal, and recycle even if the contact portions of the power switch mechanism are welded (see Japanese Patent No. 3988323). In the switch provided with the reset mechanism, when the power reset mechanism is incorporated in the housing, an L-shaped fitting pawl of the power reset mechanism is detachably fitted in a hole portion made in a bottom surface of the concave housing.
However, in taking apart the switch provided with the reset mechanism, it is necessary to detach other components in order to open the concave inside of the housing. Therefore, it is a troublesome task. For example, it is necessary to detach the manipulator that is assembled so as to cover the upper surface of the housing therewith, and it is necessary that plural fitting pawls of the power reset mechanism fitted in the bottom surface of the housing be released in a narrow space. Therefore, considerable labor hours and many skilled persons are required to take apart and restore the switches.
Therefore, when the switch in which a conduction error is generated in the contact portion is detected in inspecting the switch, a sequence of troublesome restoring work (take apart→restore or component exchange→reassembly) is not performed from the viewpoint of production efficiency, but the switch in which the conduction error is generated is frequently discarded.
Additionally, a solenoid that is incorporated for the reset signal in the switch has various voltage specifications such as 5 V, 12 V, and 24 V according to the usage of the switch. Currently, the switch is produced while the voltage specification is fixed. Therefore, the voltage specification cannot be changed in the produced switch.